lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Regedit
__TOC__ Articles courts C'est très bien de vouloir créer de nouveaux articles, mais maintenant je pense qu'il est beaucoup plus pertinent de les compléter pour avoir des pages conséquentes que juste deux ou trois phrases. Je ne dénigre absolument pas ton travail, je dis juste qu'à mon humble avis il est plus fondamental de privilégier la qualité à la quantité. Aussi, si tu pouvais mettre des accents de temps en temps, ce serait agréable ;o) Pour finir, je te conseille d'aller jeter un oeil sur cette page si tu as le temps, pour les conventions d'édition. Merci toutefois pour ces nouveaux articles, qui pousseront peut-être d'autres à poursuivre la traduction. -- SGC.Alex 15 September 2006 à 12:17 (PDT) :Desole pour les quelque pages de 2 voir 3 lignes fait cette apres-midi . je vais essayer de traduire l'integrite de la page du cygne , et rajouter pas mal de photos ... Merci pour la page .Regedit 15 September 2006 à 21:20 Projet d'article Salut, -- En réponse à ta proposition: Personnellement, je préfère ne pas m'engager dans une collaboration formelle pour la rédaction d'un article, car je préfère rester entièrement libre de contribuer un peu ici et là sans horaire précis. Désolé. D'ailleurs, comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, j'ai peu contribué à la rédaction ces derniers temps. Cela dit, je ne voudrais quand même pas te décourager de ton projet. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait être intéressé par ce type de collaboration formelle. Pour ce qui est de SGC.Alex, ne désespère pas. Il a été très présent à chaque jour depuis le début du site. Il mérite bien de prendre congé de temps à autre. -- Cheers 20 September 2006 à 01:25 (PDT) Questions diverses sur le statut d'Admin Pour devenir admin un membre qui a le statut de modifier les statuts (actuellement l'Admin général de Lostpedia et moi sur cette version française) doit modifier le statut d'un utilisateur. Cet utilisateur devient alors admin (sans les droits de gestion de statut) pour le site (la version fr seulement). Les seules possibilités supplémentaires auxquelles les admin ont accès sont la possibilité de supprimer une page, et avoir accès à certaines pages spéciales supplémentaires, comme la liste des pages qui ne sont suivies par personne, ou dans ce genre. Et il est également de commune mesure qu'un admin s'occupe un peu de la gestion du wiki. J'espère t'avoir donné des infos, mais tu peux aussi aller voir cette page pour d'autres infos. -- SGC.Alex 22 September 2006 à 12:24 (PDT) Salut !!! Salut mon Alex ! Comment ca va bien ? a lala c'est trop dommage que tu ne peux pas etre tout le temps la :-( ... Sinon ca se passe bien la Fac ? Bref , as-tu vue mes petite amelioration sur les perso secondaires ??? qu'en pense tu ? -- Re edi ' 29 septembre 2006 à 10:58 (PDT) : te mechant Alex tu ne me reponds meme pas ^^ bon allez plus serieusement , siu tu veux jai un peux de temps , je peux te faire un modele dissant "cette utilisateur sais parler aqllemand" comme j'ai un peux de petit peux de temps . 'Re edi ' 30 septembre 2006 à 05:05 (PDT) ::ARF! Un wiki n'est pas non plus un forum (d'ailleurs y'a un forum pour ça ;o)), raison pour laquelle je ne réponds pas forcément à tous les messages laissés sur ma page de discussion... Sinon, oui j'ai remarqué la nouvelle présentation pour les personnages secondaires, beaucoup plus sympathique il est vrai. En ce qui concerne un modèle allemand, du de-1 suffira amplement pour moi ! ;o) Tu peux toutefois créer les autres modèles pour d'autres utilisateurs du wiki ! -- SGC.Alex 30 septembre 2006 à 07:13 (PDT) :::Hehe a vrai dire j'ai un peux aussi poster pour admmirer ma nouvelle signature !!! 2 heures a la faire , 1 heures a l'integrer (tellement je suis con que j'arrivais pas mdr ^^) oui donc je vais faire des trucs pour de-1 es-1 et it-1 aujourd'hui ^^ 'Re edi ' 30 septembre 2006 à 09:12 (PDT) ::::Au passage pour la signature, si tu pouvais supprimer deux trois liens ou virer deux ou trois dégradés histoire que ça bouffe pas 7 lignes par page, je t'en serais reconnaissant ! ;o) -- SGC.Alex 30 septembre 2006 à 11:48 (PDT) :::::Mdr ok , pas de probleme :o) , je vais faire tout ca demain , car la aujour'dui je dois y aller , et ca m'etonneria sque je sois la ce soir :( 'Re edi ' 1 octobre 2006 à 01:14 (PDT) traduction L'ok si vous avez besoin de n'importe quelle aide avec traduire juste me laissé savent. --Fan99 9 octobre 2006 à 12:53 (PDT) Vidéos YouTube Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait mieux de créer une page récapitulant toutes les vidéos YouTube (comme sur la version anglaise de LP), plutôt que de les semer un peu partout ? À mon humble avis, ce serait plus pratique. -- SGC.Alex 14 octobre 2006 à 06:57 (PDT) : Je suis d'acord avec toi , d'ailleur c'est la premiere fois que j'entends parler d'une page comme ca sur LP EN .. bref , oui mais regarde : une personne recherche par exemple "hurley" bon ok elle trouve . il y a 10 videos youtube sur la page : la personne vas etre contente et tout et tout alors que si ya pas ben la ca serait un peux chiant non ? alors je dis "oui" mais avec des liens des redirection de facon a ce que ca soit simple de sy retrouver non ? -- 'Re dit 14 octobre 2006 à 07:49 (PDT) ::Bah on peut toujours faire des sous-parties dans la page YouTube, et à ce moment-là, en reprenant ton exemple, sur la page Hurley on fait un lien du style : vidéos YouTube sur Hurley Qu'en dis-tu ? -- SGC.Alex 14 octobre 2006 à 07:57 (PDT) :::Je dis que tes idees sont geniale : moi pendant ce temps je vais m'occuper de plusieurs petit truc du genre le puzzle lost ou encore des truc pour les vandales ... bref , je t'ai fais une baniere allemand-1 -- 'Re dit 14 octobre 2006 à 08:00 (PDT) Salut Salut Cheers !!! heureux de te revoir ! Ou est-ce que t'etais passer ?!? -- 'Re dit 22 octobre 2006 à 23:41 (PDT) :Oui, bien, j'ai moins de temps pour la rédaction. Mais je jette un oeil quotidiennement sur les modifications récentes. Alors, en quelque sorte je suis pas là mais je suis là quand même. :) -- Cheers 23 octobre 2006 à 00:00 (PDT) :: Hum ... ben alors ca va c'est cool : j'ai eu peur que tu te sois enfuis ^^ -- 'Re dit 23 octobre 2006 à 00:03 (PDT) Vacances? Salut SGC ! Alors t'est en vacances ou il y a une fete de la musique ou la chimie ou un truc comme ca ^^ ??? -- 'Re dit 26 octobre 2006 à 06:39 (PDT) :Vacances, mais pas réellement beaucoup + de temps à passer sur LP-fr. Je pense ne pouvoir que faire des trucs de maintenance. -- SGC.Alex 26 octobre 2006 à 06:41 (PDT) ::Lol ben moi je suis depuis 9h30 devant l'ordi . J'ai manger que dalle ^^ Je me suis fixer un but : 1500 modifications avant la fin des vacances !!! -- 'Re dit 26 octobre 2006 à 06:48 (PDT) Suppresion d'image Hum ... je ne comprend pas pq tu supprimer les poages de discussion et pas les pages avec les images ?!? -- 'Re dit 27 octobre 2006 à 11:00 (PDT) :Tout simplement parce que j'ai pas fait gaffe, j'ai cliqué sur le bouton "supprimer", mais apparemment ça ne supprime que les pages de discussion. Je m'en vais corriger ça de ce pas ! :) -- SGC.Alex 27 octobre 2006 à 11:18 (PDT) ::Lol ok , ca va etre bien maintenant , on aura quasiment plus d'image dans la categorie image orphelines ^^ -- 'Re dit 27 octobre 2006 à 11:47 (PDT) Ton message d'accueil Je me suis permis de le modifier légèrement pour simplifier les liens, et rendre la syntaxe et la typo propres ; comme ça si un utilisateur lambda qui est super maniaque voit le message, ça en jette + !!! ;o) Heu... Bien évidemment, si ça te plaît pas, c'est ton message, alors tu peux le remettre comme avant ! -- SGC.Alex 2 novembre 2006 à 04:24 (PST) utilisateur bien ? Alors comme ca je suis un utilisateur bien ^^. Très belle ta page utilisateur ;) je veut bien que tu m'aides à en faire une aussi bien que celle ci! Par contre je trouve ta remarque sur les flashbacks de la saison 3 très juste ^^ c'est vrai qu'ils sont nuls et sans interrets. Bref, en general je trouve que la saison 3 part un peu a la derive a cause des mysteres qui s'ajoutent et l'absence de reponses... SeNo 4 novembre 2006 à 07:51 (PST) : Oui tu es un utilisateur bien car tu aide a contribuer a lostpedia et (a ce que je sache ^^) tu n'es pas un vandale . Ok alors pour commencer ... il faut des bases sur les pages d'utilisateur . Il faut se fizer un but , les couleurs etc ca arrivera apres . Regarde ma version 1.0 de ma page d'utilisateur : ; ce n'a aucun rapport avec ce qui se passe maintenant ^^ . Bon alors pour debuter je te conseille de reflechir aujourd'hui a ce que tu veux y mettre . mais fait attention : ne te precipite pas sinon tu percuter un cailloux et tous tombera par terre car tu aura du mal a te relever . Demain tu me presentera ce que tu veux faire sous forme de brouillon par message privee sur le forum de lostpedia .On reflechira egalement a ce donc tu veux avoir comme signature personnaliser , j'ai un ami expere en hexadecimal il a cree de tres belle signature sur un vieux wiki ou j'etais , il va pouvoir nous aider :) -- 'Re dit 4 novembre 2006 à 07:59 (PST) :: Pour ma page d'accueil je voudrais mettre surtout mes disponibilités ainsi que les différentes notions dans les langues (niveau) et parler un peu de lost en genéral ainsi que quelques autres séries que j'apprecie. Et, à la limité mettre mes 20 dernieres modifications par exemple. SeNo 4 novembre 2006 à 08:09 (PST) ::: Oui pourquoi pas . on va commencer par le "lostways" (comme j'appelle ca ^^) bon mais tous ca je vais voir ca je vais y reflechir cette nuit . pour les 20 derniere modification je ne pense pas a ce que se sois faisable tu cote que ca serais chiant a faire tous les 20 modifications ... bref je vais voir tous ca . -- 'Re dit 4 novembre 2006 à 12:24 (PST) (le roi des rois) Onglet "renommer" Salut Regedit, Petite question: Peux-tu me dire si l'onglet "renommer", qui sert à renommer les articles, est présent en haut des pages d'articles pour toi ? À la suite de ma conversation avec Seno à ce sujet sur sa page de discussion, je me demandais si cet onglet avait disparu pour tous les utilisateurs enregistrés ou s'il était encore là. Merci. -- Cheers 5 novembre 2006 à 07:37 (PST) : Hummm ... desole mes j'ai RIEN compris ^^ Explique plus clairement merci d'avance -- 'Re dit 5 novembre 2006 à 07:53 (PST) (le Big Boss) ::Ok. En haut de toutes les pages, il y a toujours les onglets "article", "discussion", "modifier", "historique", "suivre". Est-ce que tu en vois un autre qui s'appelle "renommer"? Parce que normalement, il était là, mais Seno ne l'a pas. Alors je me demandais si c'était le cas pour tout le monde. -- Cheers 5 novembre 2006 à 08:10 (PST) ::: Non je le vois pas en effect ... bizarre tous ca ... et vous les admins vous le voiyez ? -- 'Re dit 5 novembre 2006 à 10:36 (PST) ::::Oui, nous on le voit encore. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf que je le voyais déjà avant d'être un administrateur, car par défaut dans le logiciel, cet onglet est là pour tous les utilisateurs enregistrés. Bon, alors ça veut dire que ça a été modifié à un moment quelconque, sans doute par Admin (le grand patron). Merci de la réponse. -- Cheers 5 novembre 2006 à 11:24 (PST) ::::: Oui ben c'est tres con ^^ et surtout ca sert a rien ! -- 'Re dit 5 novembre 2006 à 22:06 (PST) Pour les demandes de renommage et suppression Juste pour te dire qu'il existe les modèles "supprimer" et "renommer" qui peuvent être mis sur des pages, afin de faciliter la visibilité, plutôt que de le dire dans les pages de discussions :) -- SGC.Alex 5 novembre 2006 à 08:51 (PST) : Oui merci pour cette information ^^ - Je crois meme que c'est moi qui as fait le supprimer mais bon je ... heu ben j'ai oublier ^^ merci de me l'avoir rappeller :) -- 'Re dit 5 novembre 2006 à 10:39 (PST) Episodes Merci d'avoir cree tous les articles d'episode ^^ PS : n'oublie pas de rajouter ton nombre de modifications , t'en as deja 300 :) -- 'Re dit 5 novembre 2006 à 23:07 (PST) : De rien, c'est de la satisfaction personnelle, car ça me faisait mal au coeur tous ces liens en rouge...LOL : Merci de compter pour moi mes modif. j'ai ajouté la bannière. : Aussi j'ai posté un billet au sujet des épisodes forum épisode saison 1 et 2 ::--Perrfre 6 novembre 2006 à 05:45 (PST) :: Ok ben tous ca c'est bien alors ^^ encore bravo :) -- 'Re dit 6 novembre 2006 à 08:41 (PST) Théories ! Hé ! C'est hallucinant ce truc ! On crée une sous-section pour un article, et ça crée un onglet pour les théories ?? Trop fort !!!! -- SGC.Alex 19 novembre 2006 à 09:08 (PST) : Je pense que c'est du a la grande idee qu'on eu les admins de lp en ... bref , c'est simpa , mais ca na rien avoir (regarde ma page , elle a plein de sous section mais il y a pas de onglet pour chacune...) -- 'Re dit 19 novembre 2006 à 09:10 (PST) ::"Grande idée", oui et non : on ne peut même pas changer le nom de l'onglet "main article", ni mettre un accent à "theorie"... -- SGC.Alex 19 novembre 2006 à 09:12 (PST) ::: J'ai dit grande idee entre guillemets car je trouve ca stupide , mais bon , si il le font faut bien qu'on le fasse aussi , pis ca nous augment notre nombre d'articles . -- '''Re dit 19 novembre 2006 à 09:14 (PST) Salut! :Salut Regedit, et merci pour ton message. Mon francais n'est pas fantastique; je viens d'Angleterre, et j'etudie le francais au college. Est-ce tu parles l'anglais, parce que j'ai un question pour toi. Merci, et joyeux noel! -- [[Utilisateur:Lost_Soul| Lost_Soul ]] talk 29 décembre 2006 à 03:49 (PST) :: Je parle tres mal l'anglais , mais posse quand meme I'll use a translater :) --'''Re dit 28 décembre 2006 à 08:44 (PST) :::Merci. Mon question est: "Are the episode articles translated directly from English? So, I could take the English one and put it through a 'good' translator, and put it into the article until someone with good french can do it properly?" Je suis desolé que je fais mon question trés complique! Merci, -- [[Utilisateur:Lost_Soul| Lost_Soul ]] talk 29 décembre 2006 à 03:49 (PST) ::::Yes you can but i don't know a '''good translator ... essaye quand meme :) --'Re dit 28 décembre 2006 à 08:51 (PST) :::::Je sais: http://babelfish.altavista.com/. Je vais commencer maintenant. :-) -- [[Utilisateur:Lost_Soul|' Lost_Soul ]] talk 29 décembre 2006 à 03:49 (PST) :::::: So , good luck and ... namaste :) --'''Re dit 29 décembre 2006 à 02:20 (PST) ::::Merci beaucoup. Aujhourd hui, ou demain, je vais commencer les pages d'acteurs (that should be I am going to start the actor pages ;)) parce que il faut faire lui (because it is necessary to do them ;)). Encore merci! -- [[Utilisateur:Lost_Soul| Lost_Soul ]] talk 29 décembre 2006 à 03:49 (PST) ::::Je suis desolée, je ne comprends pas.... :( -- [[Utilisateur:Lost_Soul| Lost_Soul ]] talk 29 décembre 2006 à 04:09 (PST) ::::: It's doesn't matter , live it :) --[[User:Regedit| Regedit ]] blabla 29 décembre 2006 à 04:12 (PST) :::: Si, je peux commence les pages? -- [[Utilisateur:Lost_Soul| Lost_Soul ]] talk 29 décembre 2006 à 04:14 (PST) ::: Yes , of course , let's go :) --[[User:Regedit| Regedit ]] blabla 29 décembre 2006 à 04:15 (PST) Maintenance Hello Cheers ! Voila , je suis revenu d'un long sejour sur Wikipedia francophone , d'ou j'ai raporter quelque aide , et technique . Bref , tous pour Lostpedia . Je vois que tu supprimer certaine categorie , j'ai fait une maintenance ya tres longtemps , remarque qu'il y a peu de page qui n'ont pas de categories .... Voir meme aucune . Jete un coup d'oeil , ca pourra t'aider dans ta maintenance de lp :) --'Re dit 29 décembre 2006 à 02:31 (PST) :Salut Regedit ! C'est bien, c'est utile d'avoir des contributeurs qui ont une certaine expérience avec Wikipédia, il y a plein de trucs qui peuvent être utiles. Pour ce qui est des pages spéciales, t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude de les consulter régulièrement pour garder une vue générale du site. Les quelques pages qui ne sont pas catégorisées pour l'instant, c'est parce qu'elles ne se prêtent pas tellement à une catégorisation. Il faut faire attention toutefois, car souvent de nouveaux articles sont seulement dans des catégories de maintenance comme "compléter", "traduire" ou "spoiler", ce qui malheureusement les rend invisibles sur la liste dynamique des pages sans catégories. Il faut donc de temps à autre visiter ces catégories de maintenance et catégoriser ces articles dans des catégories thématiques. Je vais peut-être créer une catégorie "sous-pages" pour éviter que les sous-pages de théories n'encombrent la liste dynamique des pages sans catégories. - Cheers 29 décembre 2006 à 02:52 (PST) :: Pour ce qui est des pages de theories , qui sont d'ailleur pas terminer , il y a sur Lostpedia Anglophone une categorie "TheoryTab articles" , peut etre serait t'il bien de faire de meme :) --'Re dit 29 décembre 2006 à 03:06 (PST) Liens vers les catégories Bof, c'était pas bien grave, mais les modifications étaient nécessaires quand même, car autrement non seulement les liens désirés n'apparaissaient pas où ils étaient supposés apparaître, mais surtout ta sous-page personnelle se trouvait incluse erronément dans la catégorie "articles à compléter" et "article à traduire". - Cheers 29 décembre 2006 à 03:47 (PST) : Bon ben merci beaucoup , mais je penser supprimer ce modele , je suis en train de penser a une nouvelle page d'utilisateur , tous refaire depuis le debut xD --[[User:Plkrtn| Regedit ''']] blabla 29 décembre 2006 à 03:57 (PST) Une question De quel épisode viens l'image de la page Hiéroglyphes où l'on voit d'autres hiéroglyphes ? : Le meme que cette image la , en fait il ont pris des captures d'ecran toute les secondes pendant que le compteur tournee encore :) PS : n'oublie pas de signer en tapant ~~~~ -- 7 janvier 2007 à 07:54 (PST) Lien mort épisode 2x07 Pour signaler ce lien mort : • Debut de l'episode (1min27) Culigan 12 janvier 2007 à 12:40 (PST) : Merci beaucoup :) je vais tous de suite l'enlever si tu ne la pas fait :) -- 12 janvier 2007 à 13:20 (PST) Discussion importante sur les spoilers Merci de suivre cette discussion : FR_-_Lostpedia:Discussions#Spoilers_saison_3. 18 mars 2007 à 11:46 (PDT) Bonjour Je suis un admin du Lostpedia portugais. Et je veux dire que j'aime tellement le français. Je nous pense, près de l'anglais, suis le meilleur Lostpedias. Et j'ai vu la page de vos caractères principaux que vous avez employé notre type de conception et moi l'ai aimé. :) Ainsi, car nous sommes un groupe je suis ici pour font l'amitié. Je ne sais pas parle français, mais j'utilise un traducteur. Je pense que vous comprendrez. Merci, --Caio wgm 17 juin 2007 à 10:32 (PDT)